Ramps are known to be used for increasing the functionality and ease of using, loading, and unloading a bed of a vehicle. For example, wheeled vehicles, e.g., all-terrain vehicles, construction equipment, motorcycles, etc., may be rolled or driven into the bed of the vehicle. One example of a ramp is one or more wood planks having one end on the tailgate and an opposite end on the ground, the plank providing an inclined plane from the ground to the tailgate. However, room for improvement in vehicle tailgate apparatus exists.